


Take It

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Betting on Sex, College, Deepthroating, Dick Size, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Openly Bisexual RandL, shit-talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link's been bragging that his partners complain about his size, but Rhett thinks Link is exaggerating. There's no way he could possibly be bigger *there* when Rhett's so much bigger everywhere else. He's determined to prove Link that the girl Link's been hooking up with simply has a bad gag reflex, and as a result, the two make a bet: If Rhett can take it without whining, Link will buy him Bojangles. If not, he owes Link the chicken. Either way, he's fucked.





	Take It

It was obvious by the look on his face that Link wasn’t complaining so much as he was bragging. If Rhett was honest, he was a little bit annoyed by the constant gloating, but whatever. If this is what Link chose to be proud of, fine. Rhett would listen.

“So anyway, what I was sayin’ was, she just complains every time, you know?” Link paced back and forth, sweatpants slung low around his hips. He’d been trying to find a tee shirt to wear, but he’d gotten distracted in conversation. “I mean, she’s fun, but the second I’m in her, or the second she’s blowin’ me, she’s just complaining so much about how big it is. Like she can’t take it or whatever. I just don’t get it!”

“Yeah, Link. I’m sure that’s a real horrible thing for you, to be told your dick is too big,” Rhett sighed, laying back on his bed and rolling his eyes. “Must really suck.” Rhett  _ wished  _ someone would tell him that he was too big. It wasn’t that he wasn’t big or anything, heck, he was sure he had to be bigger than Link. He was bigger in every other way and there was no way his cock was any exception. But Rhett hadn’t had as many complaints as Link had, and it left him doubting the entire exchange altogether.

“You say that like you don’t believe me,” Link said, turning to face Rhett.

“Sure I believe you, Link,” Rhett said, propping up on an elbow. “I’m sure she said it, bo.”

“Oh, you’re sure she  _ said  _ it, but you think she’s just flattering me? Is that what it is?” Link pushed taking a step closer. “You don’t think it’s really so big she’d complain?”

“I didn’t say that,” Rhett said. He sat up on the bed again, looking at Link. “I mean, I just… nobody’s ever said that to me, and, well, I mean look at us.” Rhett looked down at himself, then back up at Link. “I mean, everything about me’s bigger, and nobody’s told me mine is too big. I think she’s just trying to get you to keep hooking up with her because she likes it.”

“Rhett, she gets literal tears blowing me, come  _ on.”  _ Link was getting annoyed now.

“So she’s got a bad gag reflex and she’s not trying hard enough. Or she’s a good actress. You can’t assume everything is a compliment about your size. It may just be that she’s not very good at it,” Rhett said. “I mean, come on…”

“Yeah? Think you can do better?” Link stood there. “I can guarantee that you'd cry like a little bitch if I fucked you. You probably couldn't even give me head without whining.”

“Ha, yeah, okay, Link. Keep thinking you're hot shit,” Rhett snapped. “I could take your dick any day.”

“Oh, yeah, cocky little shit, are you?” Link stepped forward until the crotch of his pants were literally pressing against Rhett’s chest. Rhett looked up at him and blinked, a grin crossing his face.

“Bet you anything I can take it,” Rhett said.

“Take it without crying and I'll buy you Bojangles. But if you can't, you hafta buy it for me. Deal?”

“Deal,” Rhett said. “You act like I'm some kind of virgin.”

“You should’ve asked to see it first,” Link replied, “because you might start crying just lookin’. You may not be a virgin but you sure as hell don't bottom.”

“Show me,” Rhett said, gritting his jaw. It was true, he never bottomed. A couple of girls he'd been with had offered to top him once they'd learned he was bi, but he declined those offers pretty fast.

“Look yourself. This ain’t some strip tease, Rhett. It's a bet. You think you can take it better than any of the people I've been with, prove it.” Link wasn't going to do it for him, so Rhett folded down the top of Link’s sweatpants, rolling them down Link’s hips. It revealed part of Link, but not all of him, and as Rhett kept rolling, his eyes widened. “Scared yet? I'm not even hard,” Link said, winking as Rhett glanced up and tried to wipe the sheer terror from his face. He half expected Rhett to give up, give in, call it quits and say no.

But Rhett wasn't the kind of guy to admit defeat. It didn't matter if he'd struggle. He was getting that cock down his throat if it was the last thing he did. “I'm not fuckin’ scared, Link. It's not  _ that  _ big.”

Link scoffed. Rhett could say what he wanted. Link could see his true feelings written all over his face.

“So do it, then,” Link urged. Rhett took it in his hand, gauging the weight of it. It wasn't quite as thick as his own, but it was still girthy in its own right. And long, god, was it long, longer than Rhett had seen probably ever. Link was otherwise so much smaller than Rhett that he'd never anticipated this, never figured it would be so big. He took his time, stroking Link and trying to stall. The last thing he wanted was for Link to win, but this was beyond his comfort zone. “Just gonna stand there and wave it in your hand or are you going to do something?” Link asked.

“Shut up,” Rhett said, leaning forward to kiss the side of Link’s cock, running his lips along it and gliding his tongue over the skin. Link groaned and tilted his head back, losing himself in the feeling of what Rhett was doing for half a second before realizing the complete transparency in his actions. Rhett had one mindset: if he could get Link off without taking him fully, then Link wouldn’t pay attention to the fact that Rhett cheated. He’d just feel good, and Rhett would get Bojangles. It seemed easy enough. But Link caught on quickly, snapping back to reality and tugging Rhett’s hair back hard. He gave Rhett’s cheek a small slap, startling him.

“Donkey lippin’ it is cheating. You say she can’t take it, but you’re too much of a bitch to even try. Tryin’ to get me off without ever really gettin’ it in your mouth. Fuckin’ cheater.”

It obviously wasn’t going to be an option to scam his way through this. Rhett was going to have to take it, to deepthroat the massive dick in front of him, and he was overwhelmed by the idea. He shook his head, resolving to get down to business. After all, it was clear that stalling wasn’t going to work. 

Rhett wrapped his lips around the tip of Link’s cock and tried to get a feel for it. Even taking Link as deep as he took most guys he’d been with left half of Link’s cock out of his mouth. He didn’t have a choice. He was going to have to force it. Rhett took a deep breath, pushing farther, but the second it hit the back of his throat, he gagged.

“She’s not so weak anymore, is she?” Link said. He’d been hooking up with the same girl on and off all semester. She’d had time to get used to it, and Rhett wanted to tell him that, but Link held his head, making sure that even as he caught his breath, he couldn’t drop Link entirely.

“‘e’s ‘ad ‘i’ ‘o et use’ ‘o i’,” Rhett mumbled.

“What?” Link asked, thrusting a little into Rhett’s mouth, not too hard but enough that it sent Rhett gagging all the same. “Can’t understand you.”

Rhett pulled back harder, out of Link’s grip, and Link let him. Rhett swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth. “She’s had time to get used to it,” he repeated.

“Yeah, or she’s better at this than you are. You really talked some shit and you haven’t even tried. Looks like I’m getting some fried chicken tonight, aren’t I?”

“Fuck you,” Rhett said, leaning back in. He’d take it, get the chicken, and get Link to fuck off with his attitude as soon as he could slide that dick down his throat. He just had to figure out how exactly he should do that first.

“Oh, no, buddyroll, you’re the only one of us getting fucked tonight. You wanted to talk some shit, and you’re going to see how well that goes for you, aren’t you?” Link could keep talking all he wanted, but Rhett was focused, sliding Link in and out of his mouth, a little further each time, and then all at once he pressed deep, his nose pressing to Link’s freshly-trimmed hair, brushing against the skin beneath it. He pulled off completely that time, gagging and sputtering, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried not to look at Link. If he did, the fact that he’d completely lost the bet would be obvious. Instead, he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, taking Link in his mouth again. This time, Link didn’t give a lot of warning, thrusting forward as Rhett leaned in, and he held Rhett in place, feeling himself slide down Rhett’s throat and stay there. Rhett’s eyes stayed squeezed shut, watering and overwhelmed, as he choked and gagged around it, Link feeling every convulsion of his throat and mouth, only letting go when he could tell Rhett was pulling back. Tears poured down his face and this time he didn’t hide it, looking up at Link with watering eyes as he slipped to his knees to get a better angle. He pulled Link’s pants down his legs further, gripping Link’s ass. He’d do this, and he’d do it well, bet be damned because he needed to prove a point. He could take Link’s cock, and he wasn’t ready to admit defeat even if he did have watery eyes.

Link didn’t comment on Rhett’s loss, though, instead noticing how into it Rhett suddenly was. Rhett took Link deep again, gripping his ass tighter as he pulled Link in again and again, slamming into his mouth and sliding down his throat, letting his nose hit Link’s skin over and over, overwhelming himself with the fast pace. Link got the picture, holding Rhett’s head then, tugging at his hair as he pulled Rhett forward toward him and thrust deeper. It was fast and furious now, and Rhett was near tapping out. There wasn’t enough time to breathe between thrusts, to catch his breath before Link slid back in deeper, so he let go and jerked his head back and looked at Link. “You should fuck me.”

“What?” Link asked, stunned by the request. He’d only been joking about it earlier. This was just supposed to be Rhett attempting to deepthroat him, not a full-on encounter.

“I said you should fuck me,” Rhett said again, his voice cutting out a little. His throat was sore. It was worth it, but he was sore. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you busted my airway or something. Fuck.”

“Am I supposed to be sorry?” Link said. He was sorry, but the last thing he needed was for Rhett to know that, to see him let his guard down for half a second and genuinely be sorry for hurting him. He could explain it later, but right now it seemed like it would undermine what Rhett was asking for him.

“No. So you gonna fuck me or what?” Rhett asked, sliding his gym shorts off and leaning over the edge of the bed, wiggling his ass. “Come on, I don’t offer to bottom for just anybody and you know it.” Rhett didn’t bottom for anyone. Ever. He had no idea what he was getting himself into with a cock that big, one like Link’s, and the way Link hardly had the patience to slow down when Rhett was blowing him should have been a sign that this could go so horribly wrong if he wasn’t careful.

Link wasn’t sure what had Rhett offering, and he wasn’t sure why Rhett would go from blowing him to this, but he also wasn’t turning him down. That didn’t mean he’d forgotten the deal. “You still cried. Even if you’re a good fuck you owe me Bojangles after this,” Link said. “But yeah, I’ll fuck you. Let’s see how whiny you are there, too. Can’t even deep throat me for more than five minutes, the fuck?”

Rhett didn’t argue with Link’s points, instead leaning forward more and showing off his ass. “You got lube over here or do I have to go over to my dresser?” Link asked, and Rhett gestured to the drawer he kept it in. Link reached in, grabbing a condom. “Really, Rhett? Magnums?”

Rhett blushed furiously. Before today, he would’ve thought he needed them. But now, seeing Link, he wasn’t quite as confident. “I’m taking one of these,” Link said, opening it with his teeth and throwing the wrapper on the ground as he rolled it on himself. He slapped his cock against Rhett’s ass a few times, giving it a good stroke as he slicked himself up with lube.

“Seriously, Link? You think you’re a good top but you’re not going to prep me at all? Not even a rimjob?” He’d been blowing Link, taking everything Link had served and this seemed downright selfish.

“You really think I’m doing  _ that  _ when you’re this unprepared? Really? I may be into this whole thing you’ve got goin’ on here, but I’m not disgusting.” Link wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Be happy I’m fucking you now and not telling you to go shower.” He did put lube on his fingers, though, sliding one into Rhett and feeling Rhett adjust to it. Rhett’s groans made it clear how much he didn’t do this on a regular basis, and Link was worried about the no-mercy approach he’d planned to take. This was, after all, a bet, an attempt to prove that Rhett got far too cocky sometimes, a punishment of sorts for how sure he’d been that Link wasn’t that big. It wasn’t supposed to be some romantic night out with candles and ass-eating and the works. It was supposed to be quick and dirty and maybe hurt a little.

But as Link pressed another finger into Rhett and he cried out into the pillows, Link was both harder than ever and a little worried he was about to split his best friend in half. “You sure you want me to fuck you, buddyroll? You, uh, you don’t seem like you’re exactly ready for the size of my--”

“Shut the fuck up, Link. You sit there and brag so much about how big it is. Yeah, it’s big, I fuckin’ got it. Stop sitting there and talking it up, okay? As much as you want to say how big it is, you sure seem inse-freakin-cure about what you’re packing. Mine may not be as big as yours but at least nobody’s going to know that by the way I act,” Rhett ranted and that was enough for Link. He hooked a finger into Rhett’s mouth and jerked his head back.

“You want to say I’m fuckin’ insecure? You’re the one who’s rocking Magnums for--” Link glanced between Rhett’s legs “--that. At least I don’t have to front like I’m bigger than I am.” If Rhett wasn’t about to cry from Link’s dick, he might from his words, but at the same time, he was only getting harder. Nobody ever talked to him like that, and there was a part of him that craved it, needed what Link was dishing out. Link was working his fingers harder into Rhett, twisting and opening them, and Rhett was pushing his face into the blankets now. It didn’t matter what Link said. He could have said anything and Rhett would have been a blabbering mess. Instead, he stayed quiet, whimpering into the blankets.

Link lined himself up with Rhett, pressing the tip against him. “You sure about this?” he asked.

Rhett nodded into the blanket.

“I’m going to need a better answer than that, man. I don’t want you comin’ back at me and saying it’s too much and I shouldn’t’ve fucked you.”

“Fuck me, Link, dammit, just shut the fuck up and fuck me…” Rhett growled, his voice muffled in the blankets. Link pressed the tip in and he cried out, pressing his fist to his mouth and biting his knuckles. His policy to never bottom seemed like it was about to bite him in the ass because a cock this big didn’t seem like a good first effort, not when the tip alone felt like he was being shattered into a thousand pieces. Link thankfully took it slow, pushing in a centimeter or two at a time, but it was still overwhelming for Rhett, who squirmed under each movement forward.

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Link said, the cockiness and snark stripped from his voice in a moment of genuine concern. His hesitance was almost a turn-off for Rhett, who wasn’t about to have Link feeling sorry for him. As a result, he rocked back, taking the rest of Link’s cock, then immediately regretting it as he yelled obscenities into the blanket beneath him.

“Fuck, shit, goddammit, you’re so, oh, fuck,” Rhett cursed.

“I’m so what?” Link pushed, sliding out just a little and pushing back in, slower than Rhett had gone for.

“Nothing!” Rhett snapped, rocking forward and then back, off-kilter to the rhythm Link was trying to set, trying to keep control of the situation. Link grabbed his hips and held him still.

“I’m so  _ what,  _ Rhett? Say it.”

“You’re so big. You’re so fucking big and it hurts and it’s great and… fuck, just shut up, okay? Fuck,” he groaned, and even as he tried to set the pace, Link’s strength was a lot more intense than he’d realized. Link took control, making sure Rhett wasn’t able to keep screwing up the rhythm in his shot at seizing control.

“Rhett, I swear to god, if you don’t loosen up a little bit and let me do this...” Link muttered. Rhett still tried too hard to rock forward and back while Link tried to thrust into him, and finally, Link had had enough, smacking Rhett’s ass hard and leaving a welted red handprint clearly visible. The shock of it was enough to make Rhett go still. “Let me,” Link said, holding Rhett’s hips again and pushing in, then sliding out slowly. Rhett was going to hurt himself if he wasn’t careful, unaware of how sore he’d be tomorrow as it was, and that was without his own efforts to make this faster.

As Rhett got more used to it, his body still overwhelmed by the sensation, Link grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as he pushed into him. Link draped his body over Rhett’s, but with the difference in his height, he could only reach Rhett’s shoulder blades. “You like that? You like how fucking big it is?” Link muttered. His goal had been to growl it into Rhett’s ear, but he couldn’t reach that. Instead, he settled for this. Rhett was bigger than him in so many ways, too big for Link to say what he wanted how he wanted to, but Link was bigger where it counted.

“Yeah,” Rhett gasped, groaning out an unintelligible sound of pleasure and pain underneath him. Link slid out of him and patted his leg.

“Roll over,” he said, and Rhett turned over, still on the side of the bed. It wasn’t exactly what Link had in mind, thinking he’d lay on the bed and Link could get closer to him, help him through the pain, but this would work just as well, Link figured. He lifted one of Rhett’s legs onto his shoulder, leaning forward and pushing into Rhett. “You like that? You like feeling me fill you up like that?” he asked again, and Rhett nodded. “Yeah?” Being face-to-face was stranger, though, the idea that all of this was for a bet, a bucket of fried chicken on the line that Link had already won fair and square because even now, Rhett had tears running down his face over Link fucking him faster and harder. Looking at each other felt too intimate for what this was, but it didn’t matter. Link was getting closer. Rhett was so incredibly tight and warm and Link couldn’t help but feel himself pulsing, desperate to finish.

Link wrapped his hand around Rhett’s cock and stroked it with every thrust into him, moving Rhett’s hips to angle him to the right spot, and as soon as he found it, Rhett clawed at the sheets and groaned loudly. Link put his hand to Rhett’s neck gently, hooking his thumb up to tug Rhett’s lip down. “Shhh,” Link urged, pushing deeper into Rhett, hitting the same spot again and again. He stopped stroking Rhett as much, trying to focus on the pacing and hitting all of the places that made Rhett feel good, but it wasn’t quick enough to get Rhett to come. Instead, Link was coming, hard, moaning, “fuck, Rhett, yeah, shit, I’m… I’m coming, I can’t…”

He slowed and stilled, pulling out of Rhett. His eyes flashed to meet Rhett’s as he bit his lip and pulled the condom off of himself. “Want to see how deepthroating’s done properly?” Link asked, leveling a glare at Rhett. “You know, when you’re not a little bitch?” He couldn’t resist getting one last dig in, and a smile curled on Rhett’s face. Link had to keep talking, even when he was about to make Rhett come. Link dipped his head low, wrapping his large mouth around Rhett’s cock. He effortlessly took it all the way, bobbing his head up and down, letting spit run down the sides of Rhett’s dick and out of his mouth as he worked fast. His hand helped, grasping at Rhett’s balls and caressing them, not bothering to touch his cock because his mouth easily did all the work there. It only took a minute before Rhett was gripping Link’s hair. “I’m gonna come,” he said, warning Link, but not giving him enough time to do anything about it, his body tensing as he felt Link swallow. Nobody had ever done that for him before, and he found himself shaken and weak over how incredible it felt.

Link lifted himself off of Rhett, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “You still owe me Bojangles,” Link said. Rhett nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” Link tugged his sweatpants back up and on, and Rhett searched the drawer for a new pair of shorts. He pulled out the rest of the condoms in his drawer and threw them at Link, hitting him squarely in the chest. “Guess you need these more than me.”

“Come on, Rhett,” Link said, apology written all over his face. “You’re still big. I was just talkin’ shit.”

“No, I mean, you’re gonna need them when we do  _ that  _ again.”


End file.
